


middle of somewhere

by BouirBouir



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lisez svp, M/M, Nomin n side changlix, stan the neighbourhood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouirBouir/pseuds/BouirBouir
Summary: ils s'aiment mais sont un peu cons, merci le changlix de les avoir fait sortir un peu
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	middle of somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai déjà posté cet OS sur wattpad hihi  
> mais comme cette appli est en train de me taper sur les nerfs, je pense tout transférer ici-
> 
> sinon, le titre vient de la chanson de the neighbourhood hihi

Jeno attendait son ami devant sa voiture, les yeux rivés sur sa montre.  
Cela faisait quinze minutes que Jaemin lui disait d'attendre deux secondes, ça avait le don de l'énerver un peu plus encore. 

Car oui, Jeno était énervé contre le châtain, et ce, depuis déjà quelques bonnes semaines.  
À vrai dire, ils étaient tous les deux en froid. Et cela s'aggravait de jour en jour. 

Pourtant, tous deux voulaient retisser les liens qui les unissaient, ils s'aimaient à s'en faire souffrir. Leurs pensées se contredisaient mais la colère et l'ignorance prenaient toujours le dessus.  
Si cette chose au fond d'eux ne les retenait pas ensemble, ils seraient redevenus de parfaits inconnus depuis un bout de temps. 

Ils se prenaient la tête pour un oui ou pour un non, se criaient dessus à longueur de journée quand ils avaient l'occasion de se voir, ils ne sortaient plus, ils ne se prêtaient plus que très peu d'attention. 

Bien malheureusement leurs deux amis proches commençaient à être fatigués de ces engueulades à répétition. Ils essayaient de temps à autres de les faire sortir ensemble. 

Ce jour là, ils avaient pensé à une exposition. Jeno et Jaemin appréciaient tous deux découvrir de nouvelles choses, et quoi de mieux qu'une exposition d'art pour passer un bon moment sans se crier dessus ? 

Jaemin sortit enfin de chez lui, fermant à clef derrière, il passa devant Jeno sans même lui adresser un regard et entra dans la voiture.  
Le noiraud serra les dents, il voulait tenter une approche, une poignée de main au moins, mais si son ami jouait la carte de l'ignorance alors il allait jouer celle du mutisme. 

Dans un silence de plomb, il démarrèrent, quittant le bord de la route. 

-Donc, c'est une expo sur quoi ? Demanda finalement Jaemin. 

Silence. 

Pas de réponse.

Le châtain serra les poings et regarda le noiraud, si son regard pouvait tuer, Jeno serait déjà mort. 

-Monsieur ne me répond pas ? Je vois, j'essaye de commencer une discussion, si tu ne veux pas c'est pas de ma faute ! Cria-t-il. 

Toujours aucune réponse.  
Seul un petit sourire provocateur et amer s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Jeno. Un sourire faux qui l'empêchait de jeter Jaemin de la voiture, en plein milieu de l'autoroute. 

Après quelques minutes qui semblaient durer une éternité, ils arrivèrent enfin à bon port, se garant là où ils pouvaient, ils sortirent de la voiture pour rejoindre leurs amis. 

En entrant dans le grand bâtiment qui abritait deux-trois expositions, ils virent leurs deux amis arriver vers eux, main dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

-Hey ! Comment ça va vous ? Demanda le rouquin en serrant la main des deux nouveaux arrivants. 

-Ça peut aller... Répondit Jaemin en lançant un regard noir à Jeno.

-Ouais...ça peut aller, et vous ? Continua le noiraud. 

-Bah rien de spécial écoutez, aucun malheur ne s'est abattu sur nous depuis hier soir. Répondit le jeune homme au bras du rouquin. 

Après de brèves salutations, ils évoluèrent jusqu'au guichet et achetèrent leurs tickets. 

Leurs deux amis passèrent devant, ne voulant pas s'interférer dans leurs histoires plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, tandis qu'eux se contentaient de les suivre comme deux enfants boudeurs. Ils marchaient en même temps mais une douve habitée par de dangereux alligators les séparait, empêchant leurs épaules de se frôler ainsi que leurs noms d'oiseaux glisser de leurs lèvres. 

Bientôt quinze minutes qu'ils étaient entourés de pièces de décors, de croquis de tenues d'opéra et ils n'avaient pas levé une fois la tête vers les murs tapissés d'explications. Ils se faisaient la guerre silencieusement, parfois par la pensée, regardant de temps en temps l'autre avec un goût amèrement habituel au fond de la gorge. 

Ils avaient perdu leurs amis de vue depuis bien longtemps, et ne suivaient clairement pas l'exposition. 

Jeno n'en pouvait plus, cette histoire le rongeait de l'intérieur et lui aspirait toute son énergie. Rien que le fait d'être à côté de lui nuisait à son état. 

Comment avaient-ils fait pour perde toute leur complicité, celle qui faisait tant jalouser leur entourage autre fois ?  
Au final cette haine était sûrement infondée, mais elle se faisait tellement chérir par les deux camps, qu'elle persistait encore. 

Une flèche blanche dessinée sur l'un des murs noirs attira l'attention du plus âgé, elle indiquait timidement une porte qui se fondait dans le mur.  
Sous la marque était inscrit le nom de la supposée œuvre qui devait se trouver dans la pièce. 

<>

Il fut d'abord intrigué, n'ayant pas suivi le début de l'exposition et ne connaissant même pas son thème, il se posa des questions sur le titre et la cartouche explicative. 

Puis, une idée lui vint, disparaître derrière cette porte lui permetterai de se soustraire à cette ambiance ? 

Serait-ce un échappatoire ? 

Alors que son ami avançait, les yeux rivés vers le sol, il fit glisser la porte coulissante et s'introduit dans la pièce noire en refermant derrière. 

La pièce ne devait pas dépasser les deux mètres carrés et était plongée dans une obscurité totale. Ou presque. Une image se dessinait sur le mur en face de l'entrée, une vidéo plus précisément. De l'eau, de l'eau étrangement captivante. On aurait cru voir un fond marin, ou bien ce qui précède la surface mais tout semait le doute, les vaguelettes présentes en bas de l'image, ça n'avait l'air d'être ni du sable, ni une continuité normale de la masse d'eau. 

Puis quelque chose de nouveau fit son apparition en bas de l'image. Une femme, elle avait l'air de lentement remonter à la surface, sa robe blanche et ses cheveux noirs flottaient dans l'eau troublement claire.

Mais toute la magie se trouvait là, la femme ne remontait pas comme le sens de l'image nous le ferait croire, elle était victime de la gravité et sombrait petit à petit. Les bulles produites par son plongeon l'avaient trahi. Le titre s'expliquait enfin. 

L'image était donc mise à l'envers pour donner cette impression étrange au fond. 

Et tous ces petits facteurs la rendait extrêmement captivante, avec ses tons de bleus et l'obscurité silencieuse de la pièce, l'œuvre le plongeait dans des récits fantastiques que son imagination créait. Des récits où il était le héros, des récits où il explorait les fonds marins à la recherche de nouvelles formes de vie. 

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et, le temps d'un instant, oublia le mouvement continu du monde. Ça l'apaisait, cette ambiance. Il aurait pu passer sa journée à regarder la lente et langoureuse ascension de ce corps dans l'eau. 

Mais la porte s'ouvrit, le sortant violemment de sa rêverie. 

-Putain, t'étais là ! Je t'ai cherché partout merde ! Tu ne peux pas prévenir ? Cracha Jaemin. 

Jeno ne répondit pas, il ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, la carte de l'ignorance était toujours en jeu, mais ce n'était plus le même joueur qui la détenait. 

Un bruit perça le silence religieux de la pièce, uniquement brouillé par Jaemin et ses propos jusqu'à lors, indiquant au noiraud que la porte était close. 

Il sentit la présence de son tendre ennemi à ses côtés quelques instants plus tard. 

-C'est... Étrange... Prononça le châtain, imitant la pose de son odieux ami. 

Cette fois ci, les deux jeunes hommes regardaient ensemble, sans vraiment l'être, l'œuvre. 

Puis Jaemin s'avança à quatre pattes, doucement, affreusement attiré, il évoluait vers l'image projetée sur la surface noire, et finit par se trouver nez à nez avec. 

C'était vraiment inexplicable, il ressentait un besoin, aux bords du vital, de toucher la projection. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, de la pulpe de ses phalanges il effleura l'image.

Aussitôt ses doigts posés, aussitôt retirés, une goutte solitaire traça son chemin sur toute la longueur d'un de ses doigt et finit sa route sur le sol. 

C'était mouillé. L'image était humide. 

Les yeux grands ouverts et une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage, il retenta, sous le regard curieux de son ami tant haï, il reposa sa main. 

Elle traversa l'image. 

Jeno se leva et alla le rejoindre afin de mieux voir. Le châtain retira sa main et elle était, encore une fois, humide... Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, choqués, aucun mot ne sortait de leur bouche grande ouverte. 

Le noiraud fit, à son tour traverser sa main, c'était une drôle de sensation, il avait l'impression qu'une réelle étendue d'eau se trouvait de l'autre côté. 

Jaemin aimait beaucoup jouer avec l'inconnu. Un peu trop en fait. Il voulait y plonger son visage, voir le monde qui s'ouvrait à eux. 

Et encore une fois, c'est ce qu'il fit. 

Sa tête disparut dans la projection. Puis son corps suivit lentement, contre sa volonté. Un cri, puis deux, puis trois, puis silence. Ils furent étouffés par l'eau. 

Jaemin venait de se faire aspirer par l'œuvre. 

Jeno resta figé un moment, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses jambes se transformaient en coton et il papillonnait des yeux, comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. 

Mais non, Jaemin avait réellement disparu... 

Puis, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il prit une grande inspiration et traversa à son tour, brisant toutes les règles de la réalité. 

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva de l'autre côté, la femme avait mystérieusement disparue, mais un corps flottait tout de même plus bas... 

Jaemin. 

Jaemin ne bougeait plus et sombrait dans l'obscurité du fond marin. Jaemin ne bougeait plus... L'information mit un temps à arriver au cerveau de Jeno. Quand il se rendit compte de la situation, il se servit du peu d'oxygène qu'il avait encore pour rejoindre son ami en danger et avec énormément de mal, il le poussa vers le haut. 

La respiration saccadée et aux bords des larmes, il arriva à tirer leurs corps jusqu'à la surface et se chargea directement d'essayer de réveiller le châtain. 

En vain. 

Le cœur du noiraud sembla s'arrêter alors qu'il cherchait du regard autour de lui un quelconque endroit où le poser, une quelconque planche de bois, une aide. Quelque chose. Mais rien. L'étendue d'eau s'allongeait à perte de vue, pas un bateau, pas une île ne tâchait la ligne de l'horizon. 

-Jaemin, putain, Jaemin... Réveilles toi bordel, merde, merde, merde...

En croisant les bras du plus jeune autour de son cou, il réalisa que la situation était catastrophique, rien autour d'eux et aucune chance de survivre. 

Il éclata en sanglots, perçant la mélodie des vaguelettes qui les berçaient. 

Il ne savait que faire. 

Jeno commença à nager, le corps inerte sur le dos, il n'avait aucun repère, mais il nageait, il nageait parce que si il devait mourir, il voulait mourir en ayant essayé de s'en sortir. En ayant essayé de sauver leur vies. 

Il pleurait, ses larmes se confondaient avec celles de leur bourreau. Elles coulaient abondamment, et il aurait presque put croire que des rivières s'étaient creusées sur ses joues. 

Mais son devoir était de nager, jusqu'où ? Il n'en savait rien. Combien de temps ? Il n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait nager. Battre des bras comme un oisillon perdu. 

Et Jeno nagea, il nagea très longtemps, une heure, deux heures, peut-être trois, il ne savait pas, mais ses muscles lâchèrent. Il n'en pouvait plus et de toute façon, c'était peine perdue, aucune trace de terre ou de navire. 

Il sourit tristement et serra le corps de son ami contre le sien, souhaitant silencieusement, malgré les chances infimes, de s'en sortir. 

Il retraça les traits du visage de Jaemin, son petit nez, ses lèvres fines et ses yeux, rappelant la tristesse de la situation, clos. Son teint blanc lui brisait le cœur, il sentait des clous s'y planter et traverser sa chair. 

Il s'en voulait de l'avoir si mal traité, haï, il s'en voulait d'avoir été son ennemi. 

Aussi loin que sa mémoire puisse remonter, il l'a toujours apprécié.  
Oui, apprécié. Les circonstances furent telles qu'ils ont appris à se haïr. 

Mais dans le fond, ils s'aimaient... 

Leurs corps coulaient désormais, l'un sans vie et l'autre encore assez vivant pour ressentir le regret, Jeno ferma les yeux, ses bras rapprochèrent un peu plus, si c'était encore possible, le corps de l'autre au sien. 

Puis. 

Noir absolu. 

Silence. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Ses longs cils zèbraient sa vison. Lentement, il écarta un peu plus ses paupières, totalement à l'ouest. Ne comprenant rien à sa situation. 

Il tenta de bouger ses membres endoloris. Ils le faisaient souffrir horriblement et toute trace d'énergie semblait avoir quitté son corps. 

Il se retourna alors, se retrouvant sur le dos, profitant des rayons du soleil contre sa peau. 

-C'est donc ce qu'il y a après la mort... 

Sur cette plage au sable fin et chaud, Jeno pensait être mort. 

Sur cette plage au sable fin et chaud, Jaemin se réveillait. 

En sentant un mouvement à côté de lui, le noiraud tourna la tête, et, à la vision de Jaemin, toussant à en cracher du sang, il retrouva soudainement ses forces et se hâta d'aller l'aider à faire sortir les litres d'eau qu'il avait avalé. 

Le jeune châtain ouvrit totalement les yeux une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Sa tête tournait et ses rétines brûlaient. Il grimaça douloureusement mais esquissa un rapide sourire en voyant la tête de son ami au dessus de la sienne. 

-Tu es beau connard... Murmura Jaemin. 

-Je te retourne le compliment, salaud. Répondit Jeno. 

Les deux amis laissèrent échapper un rire qui laissa, lui, un sourire sur leurs lèvres. 

Le silence reprit son trône le temps de quelques minutes. Avec difficulté, Jeno se releva, un peu déstabilisé, puis lâcha un soupir mêlé à un grognement en voyant que la plage où leur corps s'étaient échoués n'était en fait qu'une minuscule île de sable. 

Cependant, trois palmiers s'élèvaient plus loin, offrant ombre et abri. 

Le noiraud se rassit bruyamment à côté de Jaemin. Il fit courir son regard aux longs cils noirs sur l'étendue d'eau. 

Impossible de repartir. 

-Jeno ? 

Le concerné sursauta, cela faisait bien longtemps que Jaemin ne l'avait pas appelé avec sa petite voix. 

-Oui ? 

-On va mourir hein ? Demanda-t-il, aux bords des larmes, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. 

Le cœur de Jeno fut transpercé de milliers d'aiguilles à ce moment là. 

-Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! On va trouver un moyen de repartir ! Promis ! Mentit Jeno. 

-Tu mens très mal, tu le sais ça ? 

-Je sais... 

Des larmes coulèrent finalement, traçant leur route sur les joues du plus jeune. Jeno pensait qu'elles faisaient tâche sur son joli visage.

-Nana...S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas... Fit calmement le noiraud, retenant la rosé de sa tristesse 

Jaemin éclata en sanglots, cachant son visage derrière ses paumes. 

-N-non, arrête, Jae-

-Arrête ?! Tu m-me demandes d'arrêter de pleurer ? S-sais-tu au moins dans quelle situation nous sommes !? O-on va mourir Jeno ! M-mourir... Jaemin se leva, en quelques grands pas maladroits, il rejoignit un des palmiers et s'assit à son ombre. 

Jeno, lui, resta sans voix le temps d'un instant, puis, il dû crier si fort intérieurement que des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. 

Lentement, hésitant, il s'avança vers son ami. Ce dernier avait ramené ses genoux à sa poitrine et pleurait à chaudes larmes. 

Jeno l'observa un temps, dévasté de ce spectacle, puis tendis une main vers lui, il posa doucement ses doigts sur les cheveux mouillés du châtain. 

La réaction reçue n'était vraiment pas celle attendue, Jaemin se leva d'un bond et avant même que Jeno puisse réagir, une claque siffla. La joue du noiraud devint rapidement rouge, tout comme la main du châtain. 

-C'est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute ! Si on en est à là, c'est à cause de toi ! JE TE HAIS ! 

Jaemin ne s'arrêtait plus, il pleurait, pleurait, pleurait... 

Jeno, lui, craqua, la pression sur son cœur, la boule dans la gorge, tout sortit. 

-Mais bordel Jaemin, on est au beau milieu de nul part, sans rien ni personne et toi, toi, tu oses gaspiller tes dernières heures de vie pour jetter la faute sur moi ?! TU as voulu passer la projection, TU t'es noyé ! Pendant que moi je tentais de te sauver la vie, tu faisais quoi hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! Tu mourrais bordel, tu mourrais comme une merde ! Quel genre d'enculé tu es pour m'accuser comme ça hein ? Hurla t-il, sa voix se brisant à plusieurs reprises. 

-Meurs ! Bordel, meurs ! Je ne veux plus te voir, dégage ! Continua Jaemin sur le même ton, des larmes plein les joues. 

Le châtain poussait Jeno, il le poussait de toutes ses forces pour le faire reculer mais jamais son regard ne rencontrait celui du noiraud. 

-Tu continues ?! Tu continues encore ?! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? TU CONTINUES ENCORE ?! 

Jeno attrapa violemment Jaemin par le col et le souleva juste assez pour qu'il se retrouve sur la pointe des pieds. Le noiraud leva son poing, prêt à asséner un coup. 

-Lâche, tu n'es qu'un lâche Lee Jeno, tu vas me frapper maintenant ? Vas-y, allez, fai-

Deux. Deux pétales salées. Deux pétales salées vinrent s'échouer. Deux pétales salées vinrent s'échouer sur les lèvres tremblantes du châtain, lui coupant le souffle. 

Une main sévère poussa le corps de Jaemin, son dos heurta le tronc du palmier derrière lui et sa tête suivit le mouvement. 

-T-tu... Commença Jaemin, restant sans mots. 

-Je ? Je quoi hein ?! Hurla le noiraud. 

Pour la seconde fois, leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent violemment ensemble, électrisant leur corps. La colère des deux amis se déversa sur leurs croissants salés.

-Dis-le encore... Murmura le plus âgé en attrapant la mâchoire de son cadet. 

Jaemin ne sut que dire, ne comprenant pas la demande de l'autre. 

-Dis encore que tu me détestes... Chuchotait-il en boucle à son oreille.

-J-je t'ai- Commença t-il, se faisant couper par une paire de lèvres. 

Un autre échange débuta, un échange plus enflammé, Jeno attrapa une touffe de cheveux de Jaemin et tira les mèches entre ses doigts vers l'arrière. Le baiser était un mélange d'agressivité et de désordre. 

-Je te hais Na Jaemin, je hais l'effet que tu as sur moi... Murmura le noiraud sur le ton de la confidence, à quelques centimètres à peine des lèvres désormais rougies de son ami. 

Leurs corps se détachèrent. Jeno recula d'un pas et Jaemin tomba, ses jambes tremblantes ne le tenant plus. 

-Tu- TU ES LE PIRE LEE JENO! Comment peux-tu dire me haïr mais m'embrasser ?! T-tu joues avec moi... 

La voix de Jaemin avait fait un decrescendo durant sa tirade, elle s'était doucement éteinte et les larmes, pour la énième fois de la journée, reprirent leur trône sur ses joues. 

-Je ne joue pas avec toi, si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour connaître, le temps d'un instant ou deux, la sensation de tes lèvres avant de mourir. Tu sais très bien que tu as été le premier à me haïr. J'ai appris à cacher ça parce que je voyais que tu ne m'accordais pas la même importance que moi je t'accordais. Fit-il, plus calme, pointant son cœur au dernier 'ça'. 

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu es devenu distant en premier... Tu restais toujours avec Renjun... 

-C'est parce que- il s'arrêta, réalisant quelque chose. Jaemin, tu es jaloux ? Un sourire joueur accompagna sa phrase. 

-Jamais je ne serai jaloux de lui ! 

-Mais tu l'es...

-Mais je le suis... 

Jeno sourit et s'accroupit devant son ami. Il releva sa tête de sa main et planta son regard dans celui du plus jeune. 

-Je peux ? Demanda le noiraud. 

-Hm ? 

-Je peux t'embrasser ? 

-Mh... ou-oui tu peux. Fit timidement Jaemin, sentant ses joues se colorer. 

L'aîné lâcha un ricanement et posa, cette fois, délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. Il lui transmit une douceur sans nom à travers l'échange. 

-Est-ce que tu prendras tes jambes à ton cou si je te dis quelque chose ? Demanda Jeno. 

-Peut-être... 

-Jaemin ! 

-Bon, non... 

-Promis ? Fit le plus âgé en tendant son petit doigt, faisant lever les yeux au ciel Jaemin. 

-Sérieusement ? 

-Promet le moi ! 

-Promis... Céda t-il finalement en tendant aussi son petit doigt, les accrochant ensemble. 

Jeno s'approcha un peu plus de lui, et, après un petit baiser sur sa joue, fit glisser d'entre ses lèvres deux simples petits mots. 

-Je t'aime. 

-T-tu quoi ? S'étouffa t-il. 

-Moi, Lee Jeno, t'aime, toi, Na Jaemin. 

Une masse vint s'échouer sur Jeno. Le faisant tomber en arrière. Jaemin avait caché son visage dans le cou du noiraud et il le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

-Eh, ça- commença Jeno. 

-Ne dis rien, je veux rester comme ça. Chuchota le cadet en reniflant. 

Et ils restèrent ainsi un bout de temps, Jeno passa ses mains dans le dos du plus jeune et le serra aussi. Leur corps cherchaient à se rapprocher le plus possible. 

Quand enfin ils cessèrent de s'éteindre, la nuit était déjà en train de tomber, le soleil se couchait rapidement d'un côté et la lune dévoilait sa figure diaphane de l'autre. 

Leurs vêtements humides leur collaient à la peau et une fraîcheur désagréable chatouillait leur corps après chaque petite brise. 

-Jaemin... 

-Mh ? 

-Tu devrais enlever ton t-shirt et ton pantalon, tu trembles de froid...

-Mhh... Je suis bien là... Dit-il paresseusement. 

-Allez lève-toi ! 

Jeno le releva difficilement, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois, il lui ôta son haut et son bas et fit de même pour sa personne, les vêtements humides contre la peau était la chose la moins agréable au monde pour lui. 

Jaemin se rassit bien vite, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et ses bras solidement attachés autour. 

Le noiraud étendit comme il put les morceaux de tissus et prit place à côté de Jaemin. 

-Je te hais, il fait froid... Bouda le châtain. 

Alors que des larmes commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux, il sentit une paire de bras l'étreindre délicatement, l'inviter silencieusement à se blottir contre le torse du plus âgé. Et c'est ce qui'il fit, sans mot échangé, le châtain prit place entre les jambes de l'autre, il attrapa les mains de Jeno et les noua autour de sa taille. Le silence se fit tout de suite moins calme, l'obscurité moins noire et le froid plus chaud. Jeno pouvait transformer le plomb en or et l'eau en vin.

-Il fait bon... Murmura Jaemin, s'endormant lentement. 

-Mais tu me hais encore, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Jeno, un sourire en coin. 

-N-non... 

-Alors quoi ? 

-J-je t'aime... 

Dans ses bras divins, il trouva le sommeil. Sous le sourire du plus vieux, Jaemin rêva d'un monde intangible, inatteignable, où il vivrait heureux avec Jeno. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves, mais jamais la fantaisie qu'il se permettait dans son inconscient n'avait eu autant de sens que ce jour là. 

Jeno le regarda, longtemps, s'arrêtant à chaque courbure de son visage, admirant la lumière lunaire qui venait épouser ses traits angéliques. Il semblait irréel, un mirage créé par la fatigue. Mais il était bien là, dans ses bras, respirant calmement, ses cheveux fins se balançaient au gré des brises et Jeno essayait de le serrer toujours plus fort contre lui, il essayait de le protéger du froid qui commençait à sérieusement se faire sentir. Jeno repensa aux frissons qui l'avaient traversé plus tôt, quand il pensait avoir définitivement perdu son soleil et la crainte de le reperdre l'envahit, il était vraiment le pire des idiots. 

Le noiraud finit quand même par s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Au réveil, aucun palmier, aucun grain de sable, aucune mer. Au réveil des deux amis, seule l'obscurité de la pièce les accueilla. 

À vrai dire, Jeno fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, et quelle fut sa surprise quand il vit une tête reposer sur sa poitrine. Jaemin était paisiblement endormi sur lui. 

Des images lui revinrent, des bruits, des sensations. Il se rappelait d'une île, de palmiers et du son des vagues. 

Jaemin, lui aussi, quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, eut une étrange impression. 

Ils se regardèrent un instant, encore surpris. 

-J-jeno ? Bafouilla le jeune homme. 

-Tu te souviens de... 

-Toi aussi... 

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je veux vraiment pas le savoir. 

-Moi non plus... 

Silence. Une lumière éclaira la pièce, celle d'une lampe torche. 

-Eh vous là ! Le musée est fermé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! Sortez ou j'appelle la police ! Cria un homme en ouvrant la porte. 

Jeno et Jaemin, ricanant silencieusement, prirent, main dans la main, le chemin de la sortie, aucun des deux ne savait pourquoi et comment, mais une chose était sûre, plus jamais ils ne reposeront le pied dans ce musée ! 

___________________

**Author's Note:**

> j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
> moi je pense m'être pas mal débrouillée mais bon, c'est vraiment pas parfait


End file.
